The present invention is related to speakers, and more specifically to an integrated speaker and display.
As physical volume in many electronic devices is occupied principally by a display, a battery, and other components, the need for the acoustic components to occupy less or minimal space is high. Electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, portable audio players (e.g., MP3 players), portable video players, etc. are continually being made smaller and smaller, thus minimizing the available space for electronic components, and other components such as speaker systems, inside of these devices. Current speaker systems take up valuable space in these electronic components.